First Fight
by shopgirl152
Summary: After being together for seven months, Rachel and Quinn have their first fight. Faberry one-shot. Inspired by Terri Clark's I Just Wanna Be Mad.


Quinn sat at the table, cup of coffee between her hands. She sighed, staring into the mug but seeing nothing. It had only been their first fight; however, that didn't make it any less terrible.

* * *

_Yesterday _

"I can't believe you!" Rachel threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "All you ever do is think of yourself!"

"Me? What about you? You're worse than I am! With your oh-look-at-me, I'm Rachel Berry, the diva of McKinley High attitude!" Quinn clenched her fists at her side.

"That's not true! I'm simply trying to make glee club better!"

"For who? You and your gigantic ego?

"Take that back!"

Quinn put her hands on her hips, giving her girlfriend a cold stare. "No."

"No?" Rachel shook her head, momentarily confused. "Did you just tell me no?"

"Yeah. I did. You got a problem with that?"

Rachel bit her lip, glancing down at the floor. "No Quinn, I don't." She looked up, looking her straight in the eye. "I don't care what you say, I'm not like that."

"Whatever Berry." Quinn gave her girlfriend one final glare before walking out of the kitchen.

Rachel looked down at the floor, blinking back tears. "I'm not like that. I'm not."

* * *

Quinn sighed, rubbing her forehead. "That was a stupid, stupid, stupid thing to do." She ran her fingers through her hair. They had slept on opposite sides of the bed last night, Rachel facing the window, Quinn facing the wall. She had reached out, attempting to touch Rachel, but the brunette had only slapped her hand away.

Quinn frowned, growling. "Not my fault she got all moody." She got up, dumping the cold coffee down the drain. "I tell her the truth and she blows up in my face. I'm right, she's wrong." She put her hands on her hips, watching as Rachel walked into the room. _That's all there is to it_.

Rachel looked at her. "Hey."

"Coffee's ready."

"Oh." Rachel looked down at the floor. "Thanks." She reached into the cupboard, bringing down a mug. "Why are you up?" She looked at the clock. "It's six-thirty. We don't have to be to school until eight."

Quinn chewed a thumbnail. "Thinking."

Rachel looked up from the pot of coffee she was pouring. "About what?"

"Last night."

"Oh." Rachel glanced at her girlfriend before setting the pot of coffee back in its place. "You know, if you chew your nails like that, it'll only cause infection."

"Bite me."

"_Fine_."

Quinn moodily looked around before sitting down in the chair opposite Rachel. "If you drink the coffee like that, it'll stain your teeth."

Rachel looked up from behind the mug. "So? Why should you care?"

"_I don't_."

"Fine."

"Fine." A few seconds passed in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Quinn watched as Rachel got up from the table, setting the mug in the sink. She was about to get up when she felt Rachel run her fingers through her hair. She slapped the brunette's hand away. "Don't touch me."

"You're being stubborn Quinn." She set her hands on Quinn's shoulders again, lightly massaging them. "Come on Quinn; let's go back upstairs."

"I don't want to go back upstairs." Quinn quickly pushed herself away from the table.

Rachel blinked. "You're in your Cheerios uniform already."

"Yeah. I am." The blonde quickly crossed the room, rummaging in a drawer and pulling out a hair tie. "I'm going to school."

"You can't go to school yet. They won't let you in until seven-thirty. You'll have to wait outside."

Quinn tugged on her ponytail, making sure it was tied back properly. "Then I'll wait outside and practice cheers or something." She grabbed her purse off the table, rummaging around inside until she pulled out the car keys. "Bye."

"Kiss?"

Quinn paused, hand hovering over the door knob. She looked over her shoulder, opening the door and placing one foot over the threshold. "No." Closing the door behind her, she walked to her car, not bothering to look back.

* * *

_That evening_

Quinn pulled up to the house, noticing that Rachel had beaten her home. She felt herself smile as she climbed out of the car. "Good. She's home." She climbed out of the car, grabbing her purse from the backseat. "We'll just have dinner, I'll…apologize and then we can…" she stopped as she opened the door to the kitchen. Scattered over the kitchen floor were moving boxes. "Rachel?" Quinn looked around, stepping over the boxes. "Babe? You here?"

"Hello Quinn." Rachel walked out of the back room, carrying another box in her arms.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"I'm moving out. It's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Nooo…"

"Oh." Rachel grunted as she set down another box. "Well, you could have fooled me. You yell at me last night for being selfish; try to touch me when I don't want to be touched; you growled at me this morning, wouldn't let me play with your hair; you didn't want to go upstairs and you didn't kiss me good-bye!"

"Babe, I was mad at you."

"You want me to leave."

Quinn bit back a retort, keeping her voice even. "Babe, I was mad at you. I didn't want you to move out." She took Rachel's hands in hers. "We've been dating for seven months—"

"Which is usually the cut off date. You know, most couples make it to six months and then break up or move out. We were past the cut-off date. We should have broken up last month!"

"Berry, if you think I wanted you to move out, don't you think I would have moved out by now? What with all your quirks…" she ticked off items on her fingers. "Brushing your teeth four times a day—"

"Oral hygiene is important."

"Singing show tunes in the shower—"

"The acoustics are better. Plus…" she smiled sheepishly. "The warm water makes it easier on my vocal chords."

"Your Barbara Streisand obsession—"

"Every singer needs someone they can look up to."

Quinn smirked. "And your Barbara Streisand plate collection has nothing to do with that?"

"Mild adoration."

"Going to extremes…" Quinn motioned to the moving boxes. Rachel smiled sheepishly. "Babe, we've made it seven months. We're living together, we have a life together, we go to school together. Of course we're going to fight. It happens to every couple."

Rachel pouted. "But you were mad at me."

"Have you ever been mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever wanted to leave?"

"I've wanted to punch you." Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Of course, that was only once. It wasn't really a big thing. I mean—"

Quinn placed two fingers on Rachel's lips. "Yes I was mad. And I wanted to stay mad. But that didn't mean I wanted you to move out." She shrugged. "I still love you Berry. Though I don't know why." She smiled.

Rachel grinned. "So…you're not mad anymore?"

"No." Quinn looked at the boxes. "Want help moving these?" She went to pick up a box, only to have it almost fly out of her hand. "Babe, why is this so light?"

Rachel winced. "There was never anything in the boxes; I was just making a statement." She smirked. "Did it work?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yes Berry. It worked. Now can we please get back to our normal lives and make it another seven months?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Quinn sighed, picking up an empty box as Rachel headed out of the room. The blonde smiled to herself. "Seven months and even more idiosyncrasies than that; I think we're doing well for our first fight." And with that she left the room, following Rachel upstairs.


End file.
